Saxon
thumb|300px|Saxon – Logo thumb|right|300 px Saxon (dt.: Sachse) aus Barnsley, im Norden von England, wurde 1976 als Son of a Bitch gegründet und 1979 umbenannt. Sie machen bis heute klassischen Heavy Metal. Saxon war Vorreiter der New Wave of British Heavy Metal (NWoBHM), das Debüt kam kurz vor dem Iron Maidens, sie hatten aber nur kurz ähnliche Erfolge. : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, Motörhead, Iron Maiden Musik-Clips von Saxon Von Saxon gibt es diverse Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'Battering Ram' – (video, 4:34 min) - zum 2015er-Album *'Sacrifice' – (video, 4:39 min) - zum 2013er-Album *'Princess of the Night' – (audio, 4:01 min) - vom 4. Album, in 1981 - der alte Schunkel-Hit *'Wacken 2016' – (live, 1:19 h) - der komplette Set vom Do, 04.08.2016, 16:00 Uhr Geschichte von Saxon Saxon wurde 1976 in Barnsley, South Yorkshire, im Norden von England zunächst als Son of a Bitch gegründet, Peter „Biff“ Byford (Gesang), Paul Quinn, Graham Oliver (beide Gitarre), Steve Dawson (Bass) und Pete Gill (Schlagzeug). Sie hatten alle bereits Band-Erfahrung und konnten schon früh touren, u.a. mit Motörhead. 1979 erhielten sie einen Plattenvertrag bei Carrere Records. Sie wurden zu einer der klassischen Heavy Metal-Bands der 1980er. Das Debütlbum Saxon kam noch vor dem Iron Maidens. Die NWoBHM begann und Saxon war vier Alben lang ganz vorne mit dabei. Sie konnten aber in den USA nicht landen und versuchten es so 1984 mit dem sechsten Album Crusader kommerzieller. Das kam nicht gut an. Saxon hat ohne Unterbrechung bis heute konstant alle zwei, drei Jahre ein Album veröffentlicht und waren dabei speziell in Deutschland erfolgreich. thumb|250px|Saxon – Band um 2011 Anscheinend haben sie insgesamt über 15 mio Alben verkauft. 2016 spielen sie mit Iron Maiden auf dem Wacken-Openair. Nach dem Festival-Sommer geht es wieder ins Studio. Zwischen September 2016 und September 2017 wird das neueste Album Thunderbolt eingespielt. Die Alben von Saxon Saxon hat in bald vier Jahrzehnten seit 1979 22 Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt erschien 2018 Thunderbolt. *1979 – Saxon – 1. Album (Carrere) *1980 – Wheels of Steel – 2. Album (Carrere, Mai) *1980 – Strong Arm of the Law – 3. Album (Carrere, September) *1981 – Denim and Leather – 4. Album (Carrere) *1983 – Power and the Glory (WPE) – 5. Album (Carrere) *1984 – Crusader (WPE) – 6. Album (Carrere) - ab hier wurden sie kommerzieller *1985 – Innocence Is No Excuse (WPE) – 7. Album (EMI) *1986 – Rock the Nations (WPE) – 8. Album (EMI) *1988 – Destiny (WPE) – 9. Album (EMI) *... [ 11 x weitere ] ... (siehe WP) *2015 – Battering Ram – 21. Album (UDR) *2018 – Thunderbolt – 22. Album (Silver Lining) - frisch vom 02. Februar 1. Album – Saxon thumb|200px|1. Album – Saxon Das Debütalbum Saxon (WPE) wurde im Januar und März 1979 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. Es ist noch nicht alles Heavy Metal, sondern da ist noch einiges an Rock dabei. * 8 Tracks, 28:54 min – 21. Mai 1979, bei Carrere Records Auf Saxon sind bereits einige Klassiker vorhanden, aber die Verkaufszahlen waren noch bescheiden. Sie hatten ihren Sound noch nicht gefunden, es gab noch Elemente von Progressive Rock und Glam Rock. 2. Album – Wheels of Steel thumb|200px|2. Album – Wheels of Steel Das zweite Saxon-Album Wheels of Steel (WPE) wurde im Februar 1980 aufgenommen und kam wieder im Mai heraus. * 9 Tracks, 38:56 min – 05. Mai 1980, bei Carrere Records Wheels of Steel gilt als absoluter Heavy Metal-Klassiker; mit recht hoher Stimme. In Großbritannien gab es Platz 5 der Charts und Gold. Später sogar Platin ? 3. Album – Strong Arm of the Law thumb|200px|3. Album – Strong Arm of the LawDas dritte Saxon-Album Strong Arm of the Law (WPE) wurde bereits zwischen Mai und August 1980 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. * 8 Tracks, 37:05 min – 01. September 1980, bei Carrere Records Strong Arm of the Law wurde schnell hinterhergeschoben, es gilt wieder als absoluter Klassiker im Heavy Metal und stieg damals in UK auf Platz 11 ein. Es wurde nun also Business gemacht und alle Heavy-Klischees werden bedient. 4. Album – Denim and Leather Das vierte Saxon-Album Denim and Leather (WPE) wurde zwischen Frühling und Sommer 1981 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. Beim Re-Release von 2009 sind 9 Bonustracks dabei. * 9 / 18 Tracks, 38:00 min – 05. Oktober 1981, bei Carrere Records Denim and Leather ... 21. Album – Battering Ram Das 21. Saxon-Album Battering Ram (WPE) wurde zwischen Januar und März 2015 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. * 10 / 11 Tracks, 46:30 / 50:24 min – 16. Oktober 2015, bei UDR Music Battering Ram ... 22. Album – Thunderbolt Das 22. Saxon-Album Thunderbolt (WPE) wurde zwischen September 2016 und September 2017 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 2018 heraus. Sie sind nun in ihren 60ern. * 11/12 Tracks, 00:00 min – 02. Februar 2018, bei Silver Lining Music Thunderbolt ... Bandmitglieder Die Besetzung von Saxon war meist recht stabil, 2 Gründungsmitglieder sind noch dabei. Zuletzt kehrte 2005 Schlagzeuger Nigel Glockler zurück. Biff Byford Biff Byford (WP) – (geb. 1951) – Gesang – Gründungsmitglied Paul Quinn Paul Quinn – (geb. 19xx) – Gitarre – Doug Scarratt Doug Scarratt – (geb. 19xx) – Gitarre – Nibbs Carter Nibbs Carter – (geb. 19xx) – Bass Nigel Glockler Nigel Glockler – (geb. 19xx) – Schlagzeug Weblinks *Homepage – mit Tour-Daten *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Saxon *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlists.fm – Setlist von Konzerten - zuletzt: 14. Oktober 2017, Indianapolis, USA Kategorie:Band Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2018